Renewed Fellings
by sonicfan24
Summary: Sequel to Jack's Sorrow Jack gets mad at Victor but later forgives him. What will happen next? Rating may change for later chaps.


Victor Van Dort had been living at the Skellington manor for about a year now and lately Jack Skellington had something else on his mind.

"I have to find this and this. Oh and I _have _to ask Sally to make this for me... "

Jack Skellington was pacing the room with a notebook in his hand going down some kind of list. Victor came out of his room and saw Jack pacing the room.

"Hello Jack how are you this morning?"

Jack was looking down at his list and didn't even see Victor come in. He sat down at his seat and waited till Jack noticed him.

"I'm still missing something. Something important what could it be?"

Suddenly Jack fell and a yelp came from the floor and Jack's dog Zero ran out of the room.

"Uggg, Zero wait!"

Jack then noticed Victor sitting at the table.

"Victor!"

"Hello Jack I thought you were busy so I tried not to bother you"

"No no Victor I wasn't busy. Now what do you want for breakfast?"

After both had a good breakfast Jack washed the dishes and Victor set about looking for Zero.

"Zero, Zero come on out boy"

"Bark! Bark!"

"Zero?"

Zero's bark came from deep inside the house a part of the house Jack had warned Victor to stay out of.

"Maby I shoud go get Jack"

"Bark! Bark!"

Zero's bark got farther and farther away.

"Zero! Come back!"

"Bark! Bark!"

Finnaly Victor went down the frobidden corridor in search of Zero.

"I wish Jack where here"

Victor shiverd from the cold.

"Huh?"

He had come across a huge room filled with books.

"It's a library"

Victor walked around until he heard something.

"Bark! Bark!"

"Zero?"

He ran toward the noise and found Zero on a table.

"There you are you little rascle you"

When he lifted Zero Victor noticed something on the table.

"Huh? What's this?"

He set Zero down who ran off and opened the book.

"It's Jack as a little boy"

Victor looked through the book and soon he came across a letter from Jacks dad.

'Dear Jack,

I know this seems sudden but your mom and I are coming to see you. We have heard all about your bride Sally and we are hoping to meet her. I hope she is as good as you say she is. Also your mother hopes for the best of you.

Love,

Dad

"The letter was dated back 2 years ago"

A figure came up behind Victor without him knowing he was there. Then Victor looked behind him.

"Gasp!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't belive you disobeyed me"

"Jack I'm sorry"

Jack was pulling Victor through the halls and back to his room.

"Jack what are you doing?"

"Teaching you a lesson"

With that he shoved Victor into a broom closet and locked it.

"Maby a little while in there will teach you not to go poking your nose where it doesn't belong"

"Jack I'm sorry what more do you want me to say? Jack? Jack?"

Victor sat down on the floor and cryed. Meanwhile Jack was in his room crying.

"Victor if only you knew why I didn't want you to go into that room"

This went on for about half an hour until Jack came and let Victor out of the broom closet.

"Victor?"

"Leave me alone Jack"

"Victor I'm sorry I... I was just mad that you had disobeyed me and went into that room"

Victor came into the light and Jack saw that he had cuts on his hands.

"Victor... "

Jack helped Victor out of the room and hugged him letting the young boy cry.

Later Jack was bandgeing Victor's hands when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it you stay here"

Jack finished the last bandge and went to answer the door.

When Jack opend the door he was surprised to see...

"Mom! Dad! what are you doing here?"

Victor heard Jack talking to someone.

"Well Jack when you didn't respond to our letter we thought we'd come over to visit you"

"You waited 2 years"

"Well your mother didn't want to come at first said she wanted to wait and see then out of the blue she comes up to me and says 'Why don't we visit Jack today?' So here we are"

Victor walked around to the door and saw a female

skeleton wearing a long flowing black dress, and the male skeleton was wearing black pants with a gray shirt.

(Gasp) "I know him. It was the man who had helped me when I went to fight Oogie Boogie"

Jack turned around and saw Victor.

"Why Jack sweety why don't you introduce us to your friend"

"Uhh sure"

Victor walked up to the couple.

"Mom, Dad this is Victor. Victor this is my Mom and Dad"

"Nice to meet you"

(Hump) "never seen anyone you dosn't offer there hand to shake"

Victor looked down at the ground.

"Uh Dad-"

"Don't inturupt Jack"

Victor looked up at Jack who had his head down and looked as if he wanted to hit something.

'Probebly his dad right about now'

"Well"

Victor looked at Jacks dad.

"Aren't you going to offer your hand"

Victor held out his hand and Jacks dad took it in a VERY strong grip. Victor winced but tried to ignore the pain in his hand.

"I'm Victor Van Dort"

"I'm Frank Skellinton and this is my wife Mary"

"Nice to meet you"

Finnaly he let go of Victor's hand.

"Uhh dad would you and mom like to see the rest of the house?"

"No, no we just came by to see Sally your bride"

"Uhh Sally's Jack's bride?"

"Well of course why did do you think we walked all this way? To see you?"

Victor looked stunned and then ran away.

"Victor wait!"

"Now look what you've done"

"Jack where's Sally?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack found Victor up in the forbidden room.

"Victor?"

Victor jumped and tried to back away but tripped over a chair and with a crash he fell to the floor.

Jack walked over and found Victor cowering in the corner.

"Victor?"

Jack walked over and Victor continued to try to back up into the wall.

"Victor I'm not going to hurt you"

Victor looked up at Jack with fear in his eyes. Then Jack saw why. down on the table was a book that Jack had wrote and in it he had said that he would kill the one human who had hurt him to prove his love to his father. The human was the Van Dorts son.

'What have I done I've scared the one person who was my only friend into believing I would kill him'

Jack walked over to the scared boy and lifted him. Victor made no attempt to move so Jack went out of the room and down another hall. Jack came to his room and set Victor down onto the bed, he then sat in a chair and pet the young boys hair while he wept.

'What am I supossed to do now?'

Jack sighed and looked down at the weeping boy.

'Jack why can't you ever understand me? Maby I was better off with Oogie Boogie'

He then felt a shift of the bed and felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him.

"Victor I know your hurt but I just want you to know that no matter what I would _NEVER_ under any surcomstances hurt you"

Victor layed there for a moment thinking out Jacks words.

"Jack I know you mean well but you're married to Sally"

"No Victor I'm not you see we never got married. She had backed out at the last moment saying that I was unloyal"

Victor layed there for a moment then turned around to face Jack. Neither could say a thing for fear that the fragile bond between them might break. A scream went through the house signaling the doorbell.

"You should go get it Jack"

Jack shook his head and held on to Victor even more tightly.

"No Victor I will not leave you"

Victor smiled then laughed and soon Jack started laughing too.

"If you won't leave me then I'll go with you"

So Jack and Victor both went to get the door. When they opend it they weren't surprised to see the mayor.

"Jack you finnaly answered I'm glad, we really need to get going on these plans for next Halloween its only one month away you know"

"Yes Mayor we know but I think I'll pass for now Victor hasn't been feeling well"

The mayor's head turned to show the white sad face.

"Jack we need to get going on these plans!"

"Mayor they can wait, Victor needs me more"

With that Jack shut the door and lifted Victor to carry him back up to his room despite the mayors frutile calls for Jack to come back and finish the plans.

[The End? I think not just wait for the next chapter and see what unfolds next. Ideas for next chapter are greatly accepted


End file.
